The Battle GinnyPOV
by SKaylor95
Summary: the title explains it all.


**So I read Deathly Hallows again recently and an idea for a story hit me. Coupled with the new footage that recently aired, I finally decided to write it down. Hope you like it. I don't own Harry Potter—wish I did. **

Ginny POV

It was utter chaos. There were walls crumbling and fires flaring and explosions destroying the people and place that I loved so dearly. And speaking of people that I love, I was currently rushing through the great hall trying to find Harry. I had a sinking feeling ever since Voldemort announced that Harry had to turn himself in. That was definitely something that Harry would do; be all heroic and sacrifice himself. But I kept telling myself that he wouldn't do that to me. He couldn't leave me. It was an impossibility.

A small girl tugged on my robes and I looked down. She had dark blonde hair that was tangled and messy. The only clean parts of her face were the two lines that her tears had washed and her eyes were bloodshot and red. She had to have been a second year—maybe a third year—but there was now way that she was supposed to be here.

"What's your name? How old are you?" I asked her.

She crumpled to the floor and I kneeled down beside her.

"Ashlee. Ashlee Johnson. Please I don't want to fight anymore." She cried.

I rubbed her shoulders and tried to comfort her.

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" I asked her.

"Yes, third year," she squeaked out.

"You're not supposed to be here."

"I know, I snuck away, I thought I could help. But I just want to go home!" she wailed.

"Shh, I know, I want to go home too" I rubbed her back some more.

Suddenly, I felt like someone was watching me. Looking quickly around me I didn't see anyone but decided to get out of the open. I pulled the small girl to her feet and told her to fallow me back to the great hall.

After I got her settled with some other small children that had somehow managed to become part of the battle I went to try and comfort my family. Professor McGonagall was trying to help but there was no erasing the destroyed looks on my family's faces. Especially George, who would never have his twin back. It still didn't seem to have sunk in for George. He would sit there by Fred's head and stare at his face. He wouldn't move and he wouldn't talk; he would just stare at his lost brother. Watching my family grieve became too painful and I went to stand up when Voldemort's voice shattered my heart.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed trying to escape. The war is over. You have lost half of your numbers. Surrender."

No. It was a lie. There was no way that he was dead. Harry. My Harry. He couldn't be dead.

"NO!" that was the scream that woke me from my trance. Professor McGonagall wailed her disbelief into the air and my heart shattered for the millionth time that night.

Running as fast as my legs would carry me I burst through the doors and into another battlefield. Rubble and corpses were scattered everywhere and there was a crowd quickly forming to see for themselves, the fallen hero. Ron was the only thing the kept Hermione off the ground as she was sobbing into his chest. They were both muttering things like "no" and "not Harry". Finally breaking through the crown of people my eyes focused on the worst image I had ever seen in my entire life: the lifeless body of Harry Potter.

"NO!" I screamed and charged at him. I was caught around the waist by my brother and held back. I struggled against him and fought to get to Harry but Bill was too strong for me. I screamed things like "Harry" and "No, please!" but they wouldn't let me go. Finally giving up I sank to the ground and was held by my brother.

I hardly noticed when Neville charged forward and stood up to the evil man. He pulled a sward out of a hat and killed Voldemort's snake—good. I didn't understand what was happening until Bill pulled me back into Hogwarts.

"Gin, you have to snap out of it! There's a war going on!" someone shouted at me.

"Ginny, please. Come on!"

It was a scream from a complete stranger that woke me from the trance. The anguish in her voice was almost as great as my own and I suddenly wanted to fight with her. The people that killed Harry were still breathing and that really didn't work for me. Shooting up from the ground I brandished my wand and prepared to duel the next Death Eater that I came across. Lucky for me the next Death Eater I came across was Bellatrix Lestrange. She laughed joyfully as she fought Hermione, Luna and me all at the same time and I wanted nothing more than to send her to the fiery pits of hell. A Cruciatus Curse hit Hermione square in the chest and I was too distracted to notice the Killing Curse fly by the side of my face. I did, hear my mother when she furiously screamed at Bellatrix.

"Not my daughter, you bitch!"

The battle was angry and skillful and scary and completely amazing to watch. I had never seen my mother so angry before. Not when Fred and George managed to turn her kitchen into a Chicken Coop. Or when Ron stole the car in my first year. She was never this angry.

And just as soon as the duel started the duel ended. My mother sent a curse right under Bellatrix's arm and hit her squarely in the chest. The laugh froze on her face and she fell backwards—never to get up again.

The outraged cry of Voldemort shook me from my silent celebration of the witch's death. He was charging at my mother! She wouldn't be able to win this fight. Oh, please, someone help her—

"Protegro!" shouted an all too familiar voice. I whirled around to see where it came from and standing between my mother and Voldemort was Harry Potter.

"Harry!"

"Harry!"

"Harry!"

People were shouting and crying out for joy but I was terrified. Because Voldemort and Harry were circling each other. This was the end. There would only be one winner of this battle. I knew now how it felt to lose Harry Potter. I knew that I wouldn't be able to survive if he didn't. I loved him and I knew that it would kill me if he died. Yes, this duel would decide the fate of the entire Wizarding World but it would also decide if I would survive.

"Avada Kadavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

**I decided to leave this open ended. Although you probably know how this duel turned out. Anyway. I'm not entirely happy with this but I can't figure out why. So I'll just post it as is and suffer the consequences. Anyway, review please!**


End file.
